


Little White Lie

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [74]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s03e22 Nemesis, Episode: s04e01 Small Victories, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: “Is everything OK, sir?” She asked as she sat down to his right.“Better than OK,” he grinned as he pulled his hand from the pocket. “I’ve got dessert.”





	Little White Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘White Day’ (14 March). The idea behind this holiday, apparently, is “that while Valentine’s Day is practiced in largely similar ways throughout the world, with the giving of gifts of chocolate to those whose respect, admiration, or love we desire, in some countries it is tradition that only women give gifts on February 14th, in part due to the existence of White Day. White Day, subsequently, is when women are the recipients, with the expectation being that the gift bestowed upon the woman is thrice the value of that she gave to the man.”
> 
> I apologize now for this fic. This is based on an idea I had years ago, and it popped into my head earlier. I’ve also been traveling and working A LOT this week, and I literally (not figuratively) have not slept since Monday. I really feel like I’m suffering now. 😫
> 
> This story is set during the time between ‘Nemesis’ and ‘Small Victories’.

Four days. It had been four days since the Asgard had transported Thor away and left them to fend for themselves on P4X-234. Not that Jack minded; not really, considering it gave him and his fellow teammates the chance to unwind for a few days without the threat of the Goa’uld – or Replicators – hanging over their heads.

So, yes, the peace and quiet was a welcome addition to their stay on the planet, but the lack of food, supplies or clean clothes wasn’t as favorable. However, when they realized the Asgard weren’t going to beam them off ‘234 anytime soon, the team quickly set up camp and made themselves at home until the SGC could get the second gate up and running.

As Jack glanced around their small camp, he caught sight of Teal’c in the midst of Kelno'reem while Carter had just thrown some wood onto the campfire. Their dinner for the evening had been a fish he’d managed to catch from one of the nearby lakes, a feat he was incredibly proud of – even if Teal’c and Sam didn’t share his enthusiasm.

But after a few days without any candy or chocolate or pie, Jack really needed some sugar. With a sigh, he looked around again and his gaze fell onto his leather jacket which lay discarded on the overturned tree trunk adjacent to the one Carter was now using as a seat.

He grabbed his jacket and felt around in the pockets. “Ah ha!”

He caught Sam’s bemused look and beckoned for her to join him.

“Is everything OK, sir?” She asked as she sat down to his right.

“Better than OK,” he grinned as he pulled his hand from the pocket. “I’ve got dessert.”

“Dessert? Where would you –” Sam stopped abruptly as she looked at the various coloured blocks that now rested in the palm of his hand. “What are those?”

“Sustenance,” he offered with a shrug.

“From... where?”

“It’s whom, actually,” he corrected as he placed his jacket behind him. “And the answer is Thor.”

“Oh.”

He arranged the blocks before he glanced up to see Teal’c walking towards them. With a smile, he picked up the yellow one.

“Teal’c, my man,” he shouted. “Heads up!”

When Teal’c caught it with ease, Jack smirked. “With compliments of Thor.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Jack watched Sam as she watched their teammate eat the Asgard delicacy and saw the curiosity spark in her eyes.

“What does it taste like?”

“I do not know of a Tau’ri-based food that tastes like this.”

“I liked the red, personally,” Jack shrugged when Sam looked at him warily.

“I think I'll pass, sir.”

“I’m disappointed in you, Carter.”

“You'll live,” she quipped, as she moved from the trunk onto the ground and let her back rest against the tree.

He was slightly surprised – not to mention impressed – by Sam’s retort, but he decided not to say anything. Instead, he let his gaze fall to the remaining blocks.

“How about the blue one?”

“No, thank you, sir.”

He heard the smirk in her voice and leaned forward, the backs of his fingers tapping against her shoulder.

“Come on, Carter! You eat that blue Jell-O crap all the time. How different could this really be?”

Slowly, Sam turned her head and quirked a brow at him, giving him all the answer he needed.

“Fine,” he huffed.

Silence fell on the camp but just seconds later, Jack started drumming an unintelligible tune on his right thigh with his fingers.

“Just one.”

Sam sighed heavily.

“I could make it an order, you know.”

“You wouldn't dare. Sir.”

He grinned. “Wanna take that risk?”

His grin widened when Sam closed her eyes in defeat. “Fine,” she muttered quietly.

She reached out and lifted one of the blocks from his hand with more force than Jack thought was strictly necessary. Unfortunately, his attention was so focused on the fact that he’d managed to convince his major to try the Asgardian food that he didn’t realize which one she had chosen until it was too late.

His amusement quickly disappeared and his eyes widened in alarm as Sam lifted the white block to her mouth.

“ _Crap!_ Carter, wait! Don’t eat the white one!”


End file.
